


【346】活在黄色小说里

by Tenedora



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 一点点琛南旧事, 琛南性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenedora/pseuds/Tenedora
Summary: 名字即剧透，又名一觉醒来瓜变花。346校园沙雕文学，前期主校园，后期主沙雕，没有修罗场，希望大家喜欢。
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【346】活在黄色小说里




“咳咳。”班主任清了清嗓子，温和的女声经过小蜜蜂的扩音器变得粗哑有力，吵哄哄的班级一下安静了下来。“祝贺大家升入高二，我是你们的物理吴老师，也是四班这两年的班主任。首先说一个好消息，我们班是学校有史以来第一次出现女生比男生多的理科班。大家都应该知道，不管男生女生都可以学好理科。我希望接下来的两年里，班里的同学都可以不管性别，成为朋友，进行良性竞争。因此呢，”吴老师拿出一个纸盒子，“我们的座位按抽签来排。我在盒子里放了班里所有同学的名字，由大家来抽签，抽到的两位同学成为同桌。”

班里瞬间暗流涌动。夏之光听到后桌的一个男生抱怨着，“你说高一怎么不这样呢，咱班按身高排座位，我在最后，班花在第一排。”他的临时同桌笑着回道：“得了吧老高，班花对隔壁班那班草什么想法你又不是不知道，你跟她同桌近水楼台也只能看看月亮。”

夏之光若有所思。去年有个隔壁班小个子女生总是在下课找他的同桌小琛聊天，夏之光爱热闹，每次只要他在座位必定大着嗓子加入讨论，时间一长便也成了朋友。那女孩叫囡囡，长得非常可爱，班里的同学或是旁敲侧击或是直白地问过夏之光若干次是不是和囡囡在一起了，而他总是诚实地回答：“没有啊，为什么问啊。”

“可是你们春游的时候都呆在一起诶。”有个同学说。

为什么会呆在一起呢，其实是因为囡囡带了自己新买的switch游戏机，还额外带了两个手柄。一被校车放到公园，她就带着自己的同桌飞奔去了夏之光的班级，拉着夏之光和小琛一起打大乱斗，四个人躲在一件校服外套底下一阵猛按，第一局，夏之光胜。

“你悠着点按，这个手柄可是我的生日礼物，按坏了你得赔钱。”第一个被KO的囡囡一脸不满地説道。

“是是是，金主爸爸，下次一定不三杀你了。”夏之光作磕头状，四人一阵大笑。

游戏间夏之光和囡囡的同桌也渐渐熟络起来。那男孩叫小闻，个头不高，长得十分清秀，嘴唇嘟嘟的，倒也是很可爱。小闻和囡囡是对欢喜冤家，经常因为上课吵架被各科老师点名批评，私下里却是无所不谈的姐妹。

“昨天我跟小闻聊天，说要带游戏机跟女朋友玩，小闻就威胁我说如果不带他一起就要告诉老师，我只好辛辛苦苦地多背了手柄。”又一局终，这回囡囡挺到了最后，惜败给小琛。她一边甩着按酸的手一边控诉着小闻的卑鄙行为。

“不是吧阿sir，你不会真的没打算带我一起还找我炫耀吧。”小闻摆出一张苦瓜脸。

“你女朋友？”夏之光反应慢了一拍，一头雾水。

小琛向他投来奇怪的目光：“大哥，我和囡囡在一起一年多了，我还以为你知道呢，不然怎么跟囡囡传绯闻给我们打掩护呢。”

囡囡的表情从疑惑到微笑到伸着手指着夏之光大笑，还不忘吐槽自家那位，”琛，你看不出来光光是同嘛，什么飞醋都吃。“

“一看就是的，我跟你们说，我的gay达贼准。”小闻赞同道。

夏之光：？？？？？？什么，我怎么不知道。有什么比同桌和好友忽然对自己出柜更令人震惊的嘛？有，自己忽然被别人对自己出柜。

接下来的游戏夏之光状态直线下降，满脑子只能思索着自己到底是不是同性恋，以至于连续几轮都第一个被三杀。他的视线在眼前的三人脸上徘徊。囡囡第一眼看上去有点凶，但留着清纯学生头对谁都很礼貌的她被小琛誉为直男杀手；小琛温柔爱笑，长得也清秀，自己作为她的同桌看到过好几次别的男生在她座位边踌躇，思考着要不要把情书悄悄塞进她的抽屉；小闻长得清清冷冷的，但一输就会撒娇，嘴唇轻轻嘟起，看着就很好亲……打住，没错，我不仅是同性恋，我还喜欢同桌的女朋友的同桌，两桌联姻指日可待。夏之光有些得意地想道。

就在这时校服给人掀了，刺眼的阳光照射进来，四人下意识地伸手挡住眼睛。随行老师的声音响起：“同学，你们以为盖上校服就没人看见了嘛？我们今天春游的主题是随手捡垃圾净化环境，还可以记入社会实践。你们躲这儿啥也不干，这社会实践我可不给盖章哦。”

“对不起哥，我们这就做哥。”夏之光嬉皮笑脸地起身鞠躬。这位是他们的体育老师，刚刚大学毕业。夏之光因为体育次次满分还经常帮老师拿设备，和他关系特别好，以兄弟相称。

“别贫了你，快走快走，给别的老师发现可就没这么轻松了。”老师也笑了起来。

本以为秋游结束后还有很多时间和小闻相处，谁知道没过几天囡囡和小琛就分手了，原因是囡囡不愿意陪她一起选理科。“异地恋还不如不谈。”失恋的小琛丧丧地和夏之光说。

“姐，文理分科顶多也就隔个一层楼，多走动走动还能减肥呢。再说了，都选理科也不一定在一个班。”夏之光吐槽道。

“夏之光，你，活该找不到男朋友。”温柔的小琛变身愤怒仓鼠，愤愤地说道，隐隐有些囡囡的影子。

夏之光的回忆被临时同桌——还是小琛——的一阵猛摇打断。“又思春呐？抽到你了，快去新座位。”

“才没有思春，在回忆你和囡囡的事儿，真是可惜了。”夏之光一边背起了包一边回道。

“我俩复合了，异地恋打败不了爱情。”小琛笑得一脸幸福。

夏之光：？？？？？？没有打败你俩的爱情，打败了我的爱情你知道嘛。

满怀心事地走到新座位，夏之光的爱情又回来了。他的单向初恋情人小闻正坐在他身边冲他微笑，几个月不见，人都长高了。

“正式见面，我叫翟潇闻，以后多多指教。“小闻向他伸出手来。

“你好翟潇闻，我叫夏之光。你咋长这么快的，说出来给我学学呗？”

“你损我，我要告诉我男朋友。他不仅会让你很难过，还会让你很难，过。”

夏之光没有听懂，但他觉得自己的爱情又被打败了。




高二的第一周飞快地过去了。这时间说短也不短，夏之光高票当选体育委员，继续和体育老师称兄道弟；翟潇闻一曲清唱当上了文艺委员，已经开始筹划班级艺术节的表演。说长也不长，夏之光还没有来得及和班上的所有同学说上话，以及，他还没有见过翟潇闻的那位会让他很难，过，的男朋友。

第二周的班会课上，翟潇闻展示了他选出的三个表演进行班内投票。舞台剧霸王别姬在大家的起哄声中几乎全票胜出。接下来便是选角的环节了。

“我觉得姚琛适合演虞姬！”夏之光第一个跳起来说，“你们看，剧本里说虞姬有一段古装独舞。姚琛很会跳舞的，我也可以教她一些中国舞，这样我们班肯定能拿第一！”

翟潇闻和姚琛对视了一眼，嘴角抑制不住地上扬：“光光啊，离表演只有一个月了，一周也就只有那么两三个小时排练，没有基础的人学不来的。不如这样，你既然擅长中国舞，你来反串虞姬，舞台效果肯定特别好。”

姚琛在座位上疯狂点头。谁知道翟潇闻在怎么攻略夏之光这问题上缠了她多久。她给出的第一个建议——假装自己有男友，看对方吃不吃醋，没有获得预期的结果。夏之光既没有表现出兄弟脱单的快乐，也没有表现出难过。据翟潇闻描述，他用一张帅脸摆出了憨批的表情。

第二个建议便是这个剧本，为了让演情侣的操作看起来天然无痕，姚琛提议利用夏之光对舞台的高要求要挟他演女主角，翟潇闻再耍个赖拿下男主角。哪怕夏之光对他没意思，翟潇闻演男主角更方便用占个口头便宜的借口搪塞过去。

这招果然奏效，夏之光思考一番，松了口：“那霸王谁来演。”

原本跃跃欲试的男生们忽然都没了动静。开玩笑，夏之光演女主，他们谁能hold住这个气场。

“文艺委来吧。“姚琛提议。

棒啊姐妹，下个礼拜的午饭钱我包了。翟潇闻心中暗喜。

夏之光的内心波涛汹涌。被占便宜了么？被喜欢的人占便宜怎么能叫占便宜？那叫爱情！

“大家都没有意见的话，我们就先这么暂定了。配角我们需要至少五个，至多十五个，大家这周都可以找我来报名，这周五放学后第一次排练。“翟潇闻说完便走下了讲台，快乐地给姚琛比了个大拇指。

3.

“大王，您快上了这船吧。”船夫不顾看船，跑到项王身边哀求道，“家乡的人们敬你为英雄，回了家，必能重振旗鼓，再夺这天下啊。”

翟潇闻扮演的项王拂袖遮面，转头远离观众，似是在抹泪，回过头来却又是一脸坚毅。“父老们越是敬我，我越是没有颜面再见他们。你速速带着虞姬过江，回乡护她安稳一生。”

“大王。”是姚琛的声音。早已上了台却一直低着头的虞姬忽然跪倒在地，“小女不愿离开大王，请大王准许小女最后献舞一曲。”

“也罢，也罢。也让我最后为美人献歌一曲。”项王上前扶起虞姬，起身的却俨然是夏之光。两人并排站着，为了为了能显出比夏之光高上一截，翟潇闻愣是次次排练都穿着约摸十厘米的戏鞋，现在已经十分适应了。

翟潇闻忧伤的歌声响起的同时，夏之光的独舞也开始了。他从手指开始波动，随着音乐的递进延伸到全身。歌声正要到高潮时，他转起了圈，衣摆跟着飘起。项王似是沉醉地看了一阵，又忽然承受不住一般转开了头。正在那时，虞姬抽出项王腰间的佩剑，自刎而去。一切声音随着项王的回头截然而止，接下来，项王抱住虞姬的身体无声地哭喊，周围的人们围成了半圆，无声地惊叫。

虽然早已知道故事的结局，台下的观众还是被表演夺去了魂，直到幕布缓缓合上又张开，全体演员上台谢幕还有些恍惚。同样恍惚的，还有一位主演。

“闻闻。”下台后，夏之光叫住了蹦蹦跳跳准备回观众席的翟潇闻。

“我们不会分开吧。”

翟潇闻有些愣神。他从来没有见过夏之光用这样悲伤的语气说话，眼里似乎还闪着水光。可能是还没有出戏吧。这么好的机会不抓住，以后可能就再也不会有了。

“不会的，我就天天粘着你，你以后赶都赶不走。”

翟潇闻故作轻快地说，又怕夏之光不明白他在告白，凑上前去蜻蜓点水地在他脸上印下一吻。

4.

甜甜的恋爱不需要以“我喜欢你”开头，也不需要轰轰烈烈的情节支撑。新晋翟潇闻男友夏之光每天都跟打了鸡血一样努力学习，发誓要考上和小翟同一所大学。翟潇闻上课也不再讲小话了，只是总会偷偷偏头看着夏之光，趁对方不注意在本子上写满翟潇闻❤夏之光。

他们中午总会跟囡囡和姚琛一起吃饭。夏之光运动量大，每次都饿的不行，只顾着吃饭没时间讲话。翟潇闻和囡囡总会说着今天班里又有什么好玩的故事，好像聊天比吃饭还重要一样。姚琛时不时会补充两句，其余时间总会微笑着看着囡囡。

到了高三，原本的四人小团体散成了两组。囡囡和姚琛在一次校外街舞社表演中被星探相中，自那以后开始了一有闲暇时间便开始练习的日子。两人把上大学的计划搁置，准备追寻自己做艺人的梦想。

夏之光和翟潇闻还是一样日复一日的学习，大考小考频繁得让人少有喘息的机会。高二一年夏之光差不多赶上了翟潇闻的总分，夏之光语文拖后腿，翟潇闻化学堪堪到平均分。两人借着互相补习的机会，偷偷加入一些二人时光。

高考如期而至。考完试的那个暑假翟潇闻全家去全国各地走了一圈，夏之光则凭着同一个学校的录取通知书宅在家傻乐呵，当然也少不了努力健身和练习厨艺。

5.

“小翟，我都想死你了，但搬宿舍第一天还是好好跟舍友们打个交道，给大家留个好印象啊。”夏之光一首拽着行李箱，一手举着手机，用肩膀推开房门的同时打着电话，劝说翟潇闻不要东西一丢就跑到他的寝室来，“明天我们全天都呆在一起好嘛。”

对面的翟潇闻不知说了什么，夏之光只能听见自己的新舍友对着微信视频跟一个小朋友大声合唱《不鸽主义》，他一阵头疼，这位舍友怎么画风如此清奇。

“好的好的，我先挂了，爱你哦。”夏之光对着手机啵了一口就挂了电话。说着是要为翟潇闻考虑，其实他不让翟潇闻来找他的主要原因是，他们几个月没有见过面了，他对这次久别重逢比第一次约会还要紧张。坐完火车一身疲惫的模样不配留在两人的重要记忆里，一定要搭好衣服，拾掇个帅气的发型，今晚再敷个面膜睡个美容觉才是他期待了许久的完美重见。

匆匆忙忙把手上的东西都放下，夏之光这才抬头看了看他的这位舍友。对方也已经挂了电话，坐在桌边饶有兴趣地看着他。见夏之光忙完，他起身伸出手：“我叫焉栩嘉，刚刚跟我弟打电话，没在意到你进来。”

握完手焉栩嘉又说道：“我看你刚才也在打电话。女朋友？是我们学校的不？”

夏之光原本有些芥蒂，但看对方的娃娃脸满是真诚，也照实回答了：“是男朋友。我们学校读计算机的。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑：“我也有一好朋友是计算机系大一的，他们说不准还认识呢。我们也算是有缘。”

6.

军训、第一天上课、期中考试都纷纷过去了。 大半个学期下来，翟潇闻竟然还没有去过夏之光的寝室。说来也是个有趣的故事。翟潇闻原本有个想当夏之光寝室嫂子的梦想，在他的想象中，夏之光应该是寝室大哥，走到哪里身边都得跟着三个小弟，自己去了，那得过着众星捧月，享受别人端茶送水的生活。

还没来得及把这想法实施，他就被夏之光口中的寝室劝退了。土木工程系的四个大老爷们儿，年纪不大，头发在往不多的路上走去。R大向来以土木为豪，代价就是别的专业快乐大一，土木系的天天熬夜。

“连地上都到处都是图纸，”翟潇闻添油加醋地对他的室友兼异父异母的亲哥张颜齐描述道，“光光每天写着作业，都会被别人画砸了丢掉的图纸砸到头。”

“你听他瞎说。”夏之光揉了揉翟潇闻的头发，对信以为真的张颜齐在线辟谣。“不过就是天天学习打游戏，没你们这么温馨罢了。”

又转过头对小翟说道：“宝贝儿啊，你看我也马上就要18岁生日了，是不是得给我一个大礼啊。”

张颜齐麻利地掏出他的隔音耳机，一边带上一边吐槽：“这波暗示只能给50分，不及格。”

7.

一月四日，土木系的必修课恰好有门提前考期末考试，考完再布置期末小组作业。前一天晚上宿舍里的四位抱着书复习到半夜，大脑超负荷运转到夏之光连手机也没看就睡着了，也没有发现翟潇闻没有卡点给他发生日祝福。

按照约定，考完试夏之光就直奔酒店。在路上想起发了条朋友圈：“成年第一天，直白些，希望大家祝我考试满分。”

打开相册准备配张帅气的自拍，翻了两下，密密麻麻的全都是复习资料。于是夏之光自信地打开前置摄像头，拍照，磨皮，调光线，一气呵成。

快乐地看着点赞评论蹭蹭上涨的他没有想起来，明明昨天上午才和翟潇闻自拍过，相册里却没有看到。

推开酒店大门，夏之光环视一周。翟潇闻意料之中地迟到了，他刚刚准备打个电话过去，眼神却对上了笑着向他走来的焉栩嘉。

8.

某原耽平台

《爱情初体验》by 圆圆

NC17

焉栩嘉穿着浴袍斜靠在酒店的床上，有一搭没一搭地玩着手机，注意力却全都在了浴室的水声上。夏之光现在在做什么呢，是在任水流冲洗他浓密的头发，是在冲去身上沐浴露的泡沫，还是弓着身子在清洁他的甬道？

水声终于停了下来，隐隐能听到窸窣的声音，过了没多久，夏之光也穿着浴袍走出了浴室。

焉栩嘉懒洋洋地抬起了头，灯光照到他领口露出的胸膛上，白得有些亮眼。“毛剃了没。”他开口道。

“我平时都有剪短，我不知道要…”夏之光原先刻意摆出来的镇静被打乱，有些慌乱地就要回浴室，“再等我一下，我马上就，我忘记了。”

“不用慌。”焉栩嘉露出了计划得逞的微笑，快步上前搭上了夏之光的肩，“我来帮你。”

才穿上没几分钟的浴袍被温柔地褪下，大灰狼披上温柔的外衣，来给小白兔上一堂免费的生理课——如果小白兔没有浑身赤裸，双腿大开地坐在洗手台上的话。夏之光避让着焉栩嘉的眼神，却发现没有关上的门让左面的全身镜如实地记载着他的羞耻时刻。

走神的一瞬间，焉栩嘉已经拿出了一把手动剃须刀，冰冰凉的触感贴在他的下体上。夏之光下意识的一颤，却被警告地掐了下大腿。

“别乱动，要是你乱动划破了，我可没法负责的。”

夏之光果然不敢再动，也不敢看自己字面意义上任人宰割的下体。他紧紧闭着眼睛，向焉栩嘉的良知祈祷他千万不要伤到自己。

视觉的关闭带走了羞耻感，却让其他的感受更加强烈。他感受到刀片先是在自己的小腹来回运作了几下，随即来到了他的囊袋周围。虽说是脆弱的地带，但其实那里的皮肤痛感迟钝。焉栩嘉一手轻轻地抚平他的皮肤，另一手小心地动作。不知道是不是心理效果，夏之光感觉随着每一次耻毛掉落的声音，他能感觉到身下就轻松了一分。

“下来。”突然的声音唤醒了沉浸在自己世界里的夏之光。

“好了？”夏之官滑下了洗手台，低头看了眼自己的小兄弟。没有了耻毛的遮盖，它像青春期前一样，粉嫩地呆在他的腿间。

“没有，转身，趴上来。”焉栩嘉一边说着，手上一边施力把夏之光按在了洗手台上。

“这就开始了吗，”夏之光闷闷地说道，“我还以为要去床上。”

焉栩嘉被他就差没印在脸上的失望逗笑了，轻轻掐了下夏之光的腰侧：“不会亏待你的，还有身后的毛要剃，别动哦，屁股撅高点。”

刀片在夏之光的后穴周围划过一圈，又四处周游了几下，焉栩嘉才终于满意的把剃须刀扔进了垃圾桶里。他从洗手台上拿起了一瓶润肤乳，轻轻的在方才刮去毛的地方按摩，没过两下，夏之光的下身便有了抬头的趋势。他看着镜子里的自己和双臂环着他的焉栩嘉，心中生出一些天生绝配的想法。

“去床上吧。”焉栩嘉稍稍退后一步，顺手又拍了一下夏之光的屁股。夏之光微微有些脸红，逃一般地快步走向了房间。

等焉栩嘉不紧不慢地走到床前时，小处男已经把自己藏进了被子里。焉栩嘉有些忍俊不禁，他没有选择把被子掀开，而是从床脚钻进了被窝里。

还没等夏之光想明白他在干嘛，一声呻吟就从他自己的口中传出了。焉栩嘉跪在他的腿间吞吐着他的性器。夏之光忽然想起了中学时偷偷看过的在办公桌下口交的黄片。那些片子里的男人大腹便便，女人忙着动作的同时还要浪叫几声也令人反胃。不如现在这样，被服务的好好享受，提供服务的享受掌控别人快感的乐趣。

夏之光的性器在焉栩嘉的口中胀大起来，没多久焉栩嘉就换作用手来取悦他。空闲出来的嘴问他：“想射嘛。”声音经过被窝的过滤，听起来闷闷的，但一样的好听。

夏之光支支吾吾没说出话来，第一次做这档事，难免会不好意思开口。焉栩嘉看不到他的反应，也没逼问，加快了手上的速度，上下套弄了十几回，夏之光就绷不住地射出来了。

焉栩嘉从被窝里钻了上来，侧躺在夏之光的身边，一手撑着头，一手抚摸着夏之光的脸颊，眼睛在夏之光露在被窝外的脸和手臂来回看着。夏之光被他看得害羞，伸手想推开焉栩嘉的脸，又觉得过于亲昵了，悻悻地把手收了回去。焉栩嘉还是不说话，就看着他，夏之光只好开口：

“那，接下来就你…你来…”

“来操你。”焉栩嘉眼看着夏之光说不出来荤话，便大大方方自个儿接了。“润滑你看看抽屉里有没有，没有的话我去包里拿。”

夏之光探出身子去开床头柜，里面果真有一小瓶润滑乳。“避孕套也有，”他向焉栩嘉汇报，“好几个尺寸的。”

“避孕套过会儿。”焉栩嘉趁机又摸了一把夏之光的屁股。光滑又有弹性，一摸就泛红，和夏之光本人一样。

夏之光被占了便宜又没什么立场去说，毕竟是自己约了焉栩嘉，也说好了自己没经验，由焉栩嘉来掌控。可能做爱就是这样的吧，他心说，手上把刚刚拿到的润滑递给了对方。

给他做扩张的焉栩嘉温柔得像换了个人。夏之光开着腿躺在床上，有些紧张地把玩着自己的手指。焉栩嘉给手指上满了润滑往小穴里送，虽然进出费力，他还是耐心地一点点挪动，指尖时不时勾动一下，总会引起夏之光吃痛的闷哼或是呻吟。

在焉栩嘉抽出手指时，夏之光忽然感受到了身下一片空虚。小穴张合着，像是不满到口的猎物忽然离去。焉栩嘉没让他久等，湿淋淋的手指又回到了穴口，这回是两根一起往里送。夏之光叫出了声，又不好意思地闭了嘴。

“疼吗？”焉栩嘉停了手上的动作，手指却还留在夏之光的身体里。

“其实也不怎么疼，就是刚刚没准备好。”夏之光觉着自己又要脸红，“要不直接进来吧，我没关系的。”

焉栩嘉笑了一声，手指又重新开始开拓夏之光的小穴。两指一同进入了两个指节，然后开始慢慢地旋转捣鼓，时不时还撑开一些，进一步进行扩张。夏之光被他搞的说不出话来，头脑里只剩下两分疼痛三分期待，还有五分被爽到。

“真的可以了？”焉栩嘉感觉夏之光身下放松了许多，确认地问道。

“我骗你干嘛啊。”夏之光回道。

闻言焉栩嘉起身去拿避孕套，不知道酒店里备的款式有没有合他尺寸的，就干脆去自己的包里拿了。套好避孕套回身的时候，夏之光正靠在床头，有一下没一下的撸动他的下体。

焉栩嘉看到此景有些触动，走到夏之光的身边，欺身在他脸颊印下一个吻。夏之光没有预料到，愣了一下，被焉栩嘉抓住机会拽住腿往下拉了拉，又在他臀下垫了个枕头。

“如果受不了要告诉我，我可不想让你从此对做爱留下心理阴影。”焉栩嘉抬起夏之光的腿时说道。

“你快点吧，别磨磨唧唧的了。”夏之光对焉栩嘉半关心半调笑的话语不知道如何回应，只求性爱快点开始。

焉栩嘉双手抵着夏之光的膝窝向下按去，让夏之光的后穴正和他勃起的阴茎在同一个高度。身子向前慢慢地挺去，刚刚碰到夏之光的穴口就听到了对方的闷哼。

“放松，不怕。”焉栩嘉又恢复了温柔的模样，轻声安抚着他的床伴，开始一点点地往里推进。穴口的嫩肉紧紧吸住了他的下体，同时又在阻止他的前进。焉栩嘉不紧不慢地向前推送，进入了一半就开始往外撤。夏之光一直在哼哼，但没有开口说痛。

缓慢地来回几次后，夏之光的后穴逐渐放松了一些。焉栩嘉稍稍加快了速度来回抽插，夏之光也开始享受起了他的第一次性爱。没过几分钟，夏之光便开口讨饶，虽然有了润滑的辅助，小穴还是禁不起胀大性器的长时间侵犯，开始有些酸痛了。

“没事。你有力气再去洗个澡吗？后面要清洗干净。”焉栩嘉如他答应的一样，立马就放夏之光走了。

“我先躺个几分钟，那你…”

“我自己解决了。你歇着，我先去洗了。”

夏之光目送焉栩嘉走向了卫生间，水声响起，隐约能听到他的粗喘声。

==========

评论（xx）

X_Light：作者，你看下私信吧？

X_Light：不会联系不上了吧，真的有蛮重要的事跟你说。

9.

赵让，一个苦逼英语系学生。学校里其他专业的男生都羡慕英语系的男生：男女比例1：10，平均每个英语系的直男四年可以和两个同系美女谈恋爱，更别提他这种个子高身材好又长得好看的人物了。但他只有和美女做姐妹的缘分，在诚实的以“我是同性恋”的理由拒绝了两个漂亮学姐的示好后，赵让是漂亮小0的传言就不胫而走。

可是，长得再好看，也抵不过见到的帅哥都笔直并且有女朋友的事实。

于是赵让化缺乏的性生活为力量，在姐妹推荐的原耽网站上发表了第一篇以自己梦想中的约炮为主题的文章，然后很快就沉迷学习而忘掉了这回事。

这天他又听到姐妹讨论起网站上的神仙文手，才又登录了账号。自己发的文章反响还不错，很多人留言表示嗑到了，还有一些求后续的。但这个X_Light的留言有些奇怪。赵让好奇地打开了私信，看到对方发来了有十几条，大意是自己也叫夏之光，是个肌肉猛1，有个男朋友叫翟潇闻，原本情侣间的活动却变成了他文中和焉栩嘉的情节。

私信的语气从震惊到不甘，最后一句是昨天才发的，变得有些认命：“我发现不管我怎么做都走不出你写的剧情了，你就再写一篇写我和翟潇闻吧，求求你了。”

10.

在身体背叛自己被迫做花之后，夏之光对自己的人生进行了深刻的反思。从幼儿园的时候捡到五毛零钱没有交给警察叔叔而是自己买了辣条到性格太过活泼和谁都能说两句从而引起小翟吃醋……

等等，小翟？！！！

夏之光慌忙拿出手机，不知道要如何向对方解释自己爽约还出了一波轨。说什么呢，“我发誓，真的控制不了我的身子，我也不想的。”这标准渣男发言，说完就可以收获分手拉黑大礼包。

事实证明，他的担心是没有必要的。他的手机里根本没有翟潇闻的联系方式。难道是已经被发现拉黑了？那样自己应该能看到联系人才对呀。打开微博，“R大小企鹅”的账号没变，自己给他设的特别关注却不见了。他灵机一动翻了翻自己的微博，里面和翟潇闻相关的日常也通通不见了。不是吧，难道我和翟潇闻谈恋爱都是我昨天做梦梦到的嘛？

他还在疑惑之时，焉栩嘉从卫生间出来了。夏之光像抓住救命稻草一样，赶紧问道：“你知道我们学校的翟潇闻嘛？”

“知道的，我发小，在计算机系。咋的，你该不会这就开始找下一个目标了吧？”焉栩嘉开玩笑道。

“没有没有，我梦到他，呃，找我麻烦，现在对他记忆混乱。我和他熟嘛？”

“见过面，他之前来过我们寝室找我吃饭。不是我说你啊夏光，做个梦都能记忆错乱，你也是第一人。”

夏之光糊弄地答了两句，心里开始疯狂拉锯。一个声音说，这说不定是焉栩嘉暗恋他许久的计策，另一个说，前阵子看的那个《想见你》一样的剧情肯定在自己身上实现了，这一定是另一个时间线。既然这样，那搜索一下自己吧，看看和原本的自己有没有什么其他的不同，嗯，也要搜一下这个世界的自己是不是在和焉栩嘉谈恋爱。

焉栩嘉先行离开了酒店，夏之光一个人躺在床上，在搜索框里输入“夏之光 焉栩嘉”。R大土木系新生名单，R大寝室大赛才艺大奖，……《爱情初体验》by圆圆，这是什么玩意儿。

_焉栩嘉穿着浴袍斜靠在酒店的床上，有一搭没一搭地玩着手机，注意力却全都在了浴室的水声上。夏之光现在在做什么呢……_

这什么？？？？？夏之光震惊，发布时间是昨天，所以不是有偷窥狂一边看一边码字，那，这未免也太巧合了吧。他快速给作者发了个私信阐述了下情况，并义正言辞的表示自己因为对方而穿越了，希望对方可以和自己一起找到解决方法。

放下手机，不管这么多，和焉栩嘉的相处感觉没有在恋爱，加油啊光哥，我追到过一次小翟，一定可以再追到一次！

接下来的几天里，夏之光加上了翟潇闻的好友，努力制造了好几次偶遇，也时不时给他发些消息。翟潇闻很快接受了他这个新朋友，也开始和他分享身边琐事，甚至蹭到他怀里撒娇。

看看，不管是什么时间线，我和小翟都是天生一对。夏之光沾沾自喜地想道。

“小翟，你喜欢我吗？”有天夏之光问他。

“喜欢呀，最喜欢光光了。”翟潇闻躺在夏之光的腿上玩着对方新给他买的企鹅玩偶回答。

“那我们在一起试试？”

“光光，你不是不知道我也是0吧。”翟潇闻表情严肃了一秒，又变回了玩笑的样子，“我就知道，我这么可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度，一零通吃。”

对象不知道他是我对象还以为和我撞型号了怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

11.

经过夏之光费尽口舌的解释，翟潇闻终于勉强相信了他是0.5偏1。行吧，夏之光想，能和小翟谈恋爱，就算对方不觉得自己是大猛1也可以。

日子好像又回到了穿越之前的样子。焉栩嘉不是次次都去上课，去的话有时会坐他旁边，有时会和他其他的兄弟一起坐。小翟每天都要和他一起去食堂吃午饭和晚饭，有的时候会带上张颜齐一起。

但又有些地方不对。夏之光开始渴望焉栩嘉。有时候一觉醒来会觉得后穴空虚得很，回忆一下梦境便会想起原来是梦到自己被焉栩嘉按在什么地方操弄。每到这种时候他都会粘翟潇闻粘得紧，等在对方教室门口，一下课便把小企鹅掳走，带到人少的走道上猛亲一顿。翟潇闻对这种行为很是受用，但夏之光知道自己还远远没有满足。他在渴望由焉栩嘉引领的性事，在渴望自己的身体被对方填满。

“光光，”有一次被夏之光亲到上气不接下气之后翟潇闻嘟着嘴说道，“你想要我嘛。”

12.

夏之光最担心的事发生了，他越是想向这个糟糕的时间线证明自己，就越是硬不起来。翟潇闻倒是很善解人意，提出互相帮忙解决一下就好。

“我知道你是因为真的很喜欢我才勉强要做1的。我也很喜欢你，我们用手我也愿意的，或者买个双龙……”

悲愤欲绝地，夏之光发出了那条哀求的消息。

13.

过了一周，夏之光又被小翟约去了酒店。

“你放心，我全都计划好了。”他的漂亮男朋友如是说道。

夏之光准备好了迎接各种道具，也准备好了小翟为爱做1，但他万万没有准备好又在酒店看到焉栩嘉。

不是吧，又来了？

他硬着头皮跟着对方上到房间，门刚刚推开就听到了雀跃的声音。

“惊不惊喜呀光光！嘉嘉反正跟我两都做过，器大活好，找他不亏！”

“……”

翟潇闻见到夏之光一脸不情不愿，低头作出委屈的模样：“欸，那你要是不愿意就算了，18岁的最后一天也没那么重要啦，我们把房退了回去……”

“没有没有，小翟你误会了，我愿意的，愿意的。”夏之光赶忙说道。是为了哄男朋友还是因为后穴已经在将要被焉栩嘉填满的预期中不断张合呢，只有他自己知道了。

“你们先来。”刚刚一直安静的焉栩嘉终于开口。他接过夏之光的包放到桌上，自己则在椅子上双腿大开地坐下，一脸玩味地看着另外两人。

夏之光努力地忽视第三人的存在，亲吻起了翟潇闻，手从对方的腰间挪动到包裹在紧身牛仔裤下的屁股上，用力地揉捏起来，引得翟潇闻发出声声媚叫。翟潇闻的手也没闲着，扯起了夏之光的衬衣，没多久两人就浑身赤裸地躺在床上亲吻。

焉栩嘉不知何时已经拉下了裤链，上下撸动着性器。看到夏之光的手伸向翟潇闻的后穴，他出声阻止了。

“夏光，想要吗。”

夏之光愣了一下，然后微乎其微地点了点头。在翟潇闻的角度能看到他脸红了。

“想要就自己扩张给我和闻闻看。”

夏之光沉默了，翟潇闻俏皮地把他推开，自己跑去了桌上坐着，脚掌在焉栩嘉的大腿和阴茎上轻轻踩着。

好像今天意志变得格外薄弱，夏之光没和自己的颜面僵持多久就投降了。他接过了翟潇闻递来的润滑，双腿向两人大开，沾满润滑的手指往后穴送去。自己实在难忍时也这么做过几回，他轻车熟路地就找到了自己的敏感点。呼吸声逐渐加重，但他还是扭着一股劲不愿意呻吟出声来。

床上塌陷了一块，是翟潇闻又爬回了他身边。翟潇闻张开双腿跪趴在他身上，嘴唇迫不及待地找到了他的嘴唇。夏之光在后穴里的手忽然被焉栩嘉抓住，加速地抽插了几回，他没忍住叫出声来，收到了焉栩嘉得意地在他屁股上打的一巴掌。

“今天是闻闻的特别日子，我们小光谦让一下，先给闻闻爽一爽好嘛。“焉栩嘉一边说着，一边用下体在翟潇闻的臀缝里蹭着。翟潇闻不满地扭了扭屁股，被焉栩嘉捉着腰固定好，一下插进去半截。

“啊，嘉嘉，好大，好喜欢。”翟潇闻一边叫着，一边迫不及待地把屁股往后送去更多。焉栩嘉很是受用，更卖力地快速贯穿他。

夏之光不是没有想象过翟潇闻被操是什么样的，但他真的没有想到第一次看到会是趴在自己身上被另一个男人操得呻吟连连。但他没有心思去感到生气，因为他自己的后穴也越来越欲求不满，已经偷偷加了好几根手指了，却怎么也填不满那空虚感。

“嘉嘉，啊，快一点，要到了，啊！”在翟潇闻的尖叫声中，夏之光回过了神来，感受到胸口一阵湿粘，是翟潇闻刚刚释放的痕迹。焉栩嘉已经从翟潇闻的身体里拔了出来，有一下没一下地在他腿间顶着。

“闻闻也太粗心了，怎么给我们小光身上弄脏了，快去给他清理清理。”焉栩嘉话里像是在调笑翟潇闻，眼睛却坏笑着看着夏之光的羞愤表情。翟潇闻拿来了湿巾抹去了他身上的精液，刚一结束，焉栩嘉就拎着夏之光的腿，给他翻了个面。

“从背后进让你更爽。”原本就低沉的声音在情欲中压得更低，伴着呼出的气息在夏之光耳边撩动着他。

夏之光憋红了脸不想理焉栩嘉，却放松了注意力给他提着胯拎了起来。屁股高高撅起，远远没有满足的小穴张着嘴，恳求着焉栩嘉的进入。

焉栩嘉倒也不执着于让夏之光说些骚话，直接挺身将下体插进了夏之光的小穴里。翟潇闻不知何时转到夏之光的身前，跪坐着亲吻他，一手扶着夏之光的脸，一手探向他的胸口，揉捏着他胸前的软肉。

“光光天天陪我喝奶茶，胸都变大啦。”翟潇闻撒娇地说道。夏之光张嘴想说些什么，但与此同时身后被焉栩嘉一记猛顶，没来得及闭上的唇瓣中漏出一声呻吟。翟潇闻见状腾出手撸动夏之光的下体，没两下对方便泄了出来。

高潮过后的身体更加敏感，身后的顶弄也变得更快，夏之光被撬开的嘴唇不受控制地发出阵阵呻吟。几下深深的顶弄后，焉栩嘉在夏之光的体内释放了出来。性器拔出后，小穴便噗噗地往外排出白浊的精液。

14.

这回夏之光有了经验，直接打开了那原耽网站，果然看到了那位圆圆的3P更新。气愤的质问之后，对面的回复传来了：

“你说的真的是真的？你不是在碰瓷我吧？”

“R大夏之光，你上网查啊！”

赵让：完了，是校友。从心了从心了。

“那，这样吧，我也不知道我竟然给你的生活带来这么多影响，我删文好嘛？”

“好。”

会扭曲人生的黄色小说结束了，而夏之光的人生才刚刚开始。

END


End file.
